What Could Have Been
by SQSarah12
Summary: Here's my version of what could have happened after stephen's funeral. enjoy!


Jenny, Nick, Abby, Connor and Lester were sitting in a bar. Stephen's funeral had been difficult for Nick. He had lost a good friend. He never told Stephen that he didn't hate him for sleeping with Helen.

"You ok?" Nick looked up at Jenny. Jenny loathed Nick when she first met him but she's warmed up to him, she may even love him

"I've just lost my best friend how do you think I feel?" Jenny looks down at her feet "I'm sorry I guess there were a lot of things left unsaid between me and Stephen, I didn't mean to take it out on you" Jenny shrugs and places her drink down in front of her

"It's ok, I'm must say Helen made quite a first impression" Nick smirks and looks at Jenny "I can see why you married her" Nick laughs this time and raises his eyebrows

"Yeah but you're more my type of girl" Jenny raises her eyebrows in curiosity "Bossy, brave, clever and beautiful" Jenny blushes and takes a sip of her drink

"Was Claudia like that?" Nick smirks and shakes his head. The brave, clever and beautiful part yes but the bossy part no well ok maybe she was a bit bossy

"Yeah but not so much bossy" Jenny laughs "I thought that maybe I could forget about her but then you showed up and all those feelings came rushing back and transferred to you" Jenny looked at him, she was shocked "I know it seems like I hate you but I don't" Jenny kisses him. Nick is surprised at first then responds to it and deepens it. They break for air and rest their foreheads together "Ok I wasn't expecting that" they both laughed "I love you Jenny Lewis"

"Oh really well why don't we go back to mine and you can show me just how much you actually do love me" Nick smirked as Jenny pulled away from him. She had a mischievous grin on her face

"Why not" they leave the bar and the others don't even notice they had gone even Lester hadn't noticed they had gone. The car journey was silent. Jenny was still in shock after Nick's confession but was happy that he admitted he was in love with her. She had developed these unexpected feelings for him and they were confusing her. The same was to be said for Nick. He thought he'd always hate Jenny because she wasn't Claudia but it was obvious his heart didn't want to listen to his head and he was glad it didn't. But the way he felt about Jenny scared him but maybe after tonight he didn't have to be. They reach Jenny's house. The last time Nick was here, Jenny was living with her fiancé. It made Nick feel uncomfortable but not uncomfortable enough to stop what was going to happen. The moment they step inside the house and close the door, Nick pushes Jenny against the wall and kisses her passionately. Jenny pushes Nick's jacket off his shoulders, he takes his jacket off and let's it fall to the floor. Nick pushes Jenny's coat off her shoulders and she lets it falls to the floor. Their hands roam each other's bodies. They break for air. Their foreheads touching and both breathing erratically

"Maybe we should take this upstairs" Jenny closes her eyes. How long had she wanted to hear Nick Cutter say those words to her and how long had Nick wanted to say those to Jenny. They were connected in a way neither of them could understand

"Thought I'd never hear you say those words" Jenny leads Nick to the bedroom deposing of his shirt, tie and shoes and her top and shoes. The bedroom was modest and tidy. This house was perfect for them and they both knew it. They stop at the foot of the bed "Make love to me Nick" Nick needs no second invitation. He picks Jenny up and lays her on the bed. He kisses her. His hands work their way to her back. He unclips her bra and slides it off. She was perfect everything Nick had expected and more. They needed no words to express their thoughts and feelings. Jenny unbuckles Nick's belt and removes it from his trousers. Nick was everything Jenny expected him to be. Muscular, strong yet loving and gentle. Both remove their trousers and underwear plus socks before they climb under the satin sheets. Nick kisses Jenny's shoulders before working his way down to her breasts. He suckles her in his mouth "Nick" he enters her gently so not to hurt her "Please Nick" the sound of her voice almost made her sound as if she was begging. Nick begins slow, gentle movements. The ecstasy was slowly building. Nick never changed his rhythm for which Jenny was very pleased about. They both reach their climaxes simultaneously crying out each other's names. Nick rolls off Jenny, both panting heavily. Jenny puts her head on Nick's chest "That was amazing" Nick had to agree with Jenny. It was amazing. She was amazing "I love you Nick" Nick closes his eyes and smiles. He was so glad his feelings were reciprocated

"I love you too. This is going to be a fresh start for both of us and we're going to start it together" Jenny smiles. She knew Nick would stick to that promise. That's one of the things that made her fall in love with him in. His honesty. They both know they could make it work and they did.

4 months later

Helen had created a clone of Nick and used him to bring a bomb into the ARC. The bomb had completely destroyed the lower levels of the ARC. The clone was dead, Nick had just escaped with his life and Helen was still inside the building.

"Where's Helen" Jenny and the team turn their undivided attention "I've got to go back and find her" Nick takes a gun off one of the nearby guards and heads back towards the building only to be stopped by Jenny

"What are doing? Helen wouldn't lift a finger to save you" Nick knows Jenny is right but Helen was still his wife and he had a duty to save her even if he didn't love her

"You're right but we need her" Nick slightly turns towards the building but then turns back to Jenny. He loved her so much, he knew that he ran the risk of being killed

"Don't go I have a bad feeling about this" Nick smiles at the memory of Claudia saying the exact same thing before she disappeared

"I'll be fine" Nick kisses her passionately before breaking away "I promise" Nick runs back inside the building leaving a distraught and worried Jenny as well as nervous team. He found Helen holding the black cylinder of unknown origin in her hand. He removed it and put it under a piece of fallen debris. Helen regained conscientious and threatened Nick with a gun

"I didn't want to end like this Nick" Nick was staring death in the face and he knew Helen would probably pull the trigger

"You're not as clever as I thought you were Helen" This tips Helen over the edge. She pulls the trigger. The bullet pieces Nick's chest and he falls to the floor. Helen runs away from the scene. Moments later Connor arrives to find Nick on the floor with a bullet hole in his chest. Nick gives him the black cylinder and tells him to unlock its secrets "Tell Jenny that I love her" they were Nick's last words before he slips away on Connor's shoulder. Connor carries Nick out of the ARC in his arms. Becker lays Nick on the ground

"Get an ambulance" Connor clutches the black cylinder tightly staring at Nick's body

"It's too late" the colour drained from Jenny's face. Those weren't the words she wanted to hear. Abby couldn't believe it neither could the other team members even Lester

"What" Abby thought of Nick like a father. She loved him and respected him. What was the team going to do without him?

"He can't be, oh god! He's never going to see his child" the team turn to Jenny, they couldn't believe it. Jenny was pregnant with Nick's child and he was just murdered.

"GET THIS MAN AN AMBULANCE NOW!" it was too late. Nick was dead and he would never see his only child grow up or get the chance to be a father or husband to Jenny. His death was only the beginning of a dark chapter in the careers of his team. They were now intent on revenge and they wouldn't stop until they got it. Jenny wouldn't stop until she took Helen's life; it would be the only thing that would keep her going as well her duty to carry on the Cutter bloodline. She would never forget Nick and neither would the team.

Please review!!


End file.
